musictechnologyfandomcom-20200216-history
Music Technology Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Music Technology wiki. We hope to provide a constantly fluid and evolving resource for those who wish to learn more about and contribute to the body of knowledge about new music technology. This is a community based site and we hope that you will not only use this as a resource for your teaching and music-making but contribute your own knowledge in the field. If you would like to make a page or edit a preexisting one, please click the tab that says Contribute in the top right corner of every page. How to Navigate Click on Wiki Content ''near the top of the page and you will find a list of categories. These categories indicate different kinds of music technology available, click on one that is of interest to you and you will find a list of apps or websites that fit into the category. Click on an app's name and the link will take you to the page for it. If you are searching for something specific, you can use the search bar, at the top of the screen. '''Content' In our pages we hope to include not only descriptions of various cheap or freely available resources in the field of music technology but also to explore lesson ideas, new performance practices, and practice techniques that can further contribute to the body of knowledge available about music technology. Music Technology in Music Education We believe that free music technology remains a widely untapped resource in the field of music education. It is an area that holds significant potential if further explored as well as significant risk ignored. Cultural Relevance In order for education to be meaningful to students it must be both individually and culturally relevant. Recent advancements in technology has had significant impact on cultures across the board. Music Education has not adjusted to this fact. In order for music education to remain culturally relevant it must begin to address this aspect of student's culture in a more serious way. Music must be done in the classroom in a way that more closely resembles the way it is done outside of the classroom. If it does not, formal music education runs the risk of losing its relevance to student's lives. With added cultural relevance, music educators gain a much greater capacity for transformative and impactful teaching. Marginalized Communities Free apps and websites available on computers, smartphones, and tablets offer affordable alternatives to traditional classroom instruments that can cost a school thousands of dollars. Students can instead turn a phone they already own and bring with them to school everyday as a musical instrument. In this way, a common classroom distraction can turn into a teaching tool and save a school the high costs of purchasing and maintaining popular Orff instruments. For students themselves who cannot afford to buy or rent instruments themselves, their computers, smartphones, and tablets can allow them to continue their participation in music outside the classroom. Life-Long Learning The availability of free music technology means that their is now an unprecedented level of access to music and music making tools for individuals. Students are no longer bound to Orchestra or band instruments borrowed from the school. Computers, smartphones, and tablets will continue to be a part of individual's lives for years to come. They provide new opportunities for individuals to participate in recording, performing, and playing music outside of the classroom. It is our belief that it is the responsibility of the music educator to prepare students with the skills needed to continue with music making once they have completed their formal music education. These skills require an understanding of the new tools with which music making is being done. Survey Was this website helpful for you as a student? Yes No Did you find this website helpful for you as a teacher? Yes No Did you find this website helpful for your personal musical interests? Yes No Did you find this website helpful in adding to your lifelong engagement to music through the use of new technologies? Yes No Latest activity Category:Browse